Captain smurf
by pitufotontin
Summary: Minific, brainy accidentally bump his head, and he gets a personality disorder that makes him think he is a ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Like "Fixing Handy",this fanfic will be very short,and is one of my first stories i wrote_**

**_smurfs belong to peyo_**

* * *

_In the smurf village,the smurf were was carrying a pile of books, walking behind brainy_

brainy: come on pushover,you are going to slow

pushover: (exhausted) can...i...rest?

brainy: knowledge never rests,that is why we have to end to smurf my new books to the smurfs, and possibly, they could be as smart as i am

clumsy: poor pushover, we should help him

nobody: wait, there is just a few of seconds to he reach his "phase"

clumsy: how?

nobody: you´ll see in five...four...

brainy: stop talking,we have to much to smurf..

nobody: one and...

_pushover got into a rage and trew the books and stomped on some of them.._

pushover: I AM NOT GOING TO SMURF WITH THIS! NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_he ran away from them_

brainy: how crazy is he...fine, now ,you two, pick up that books

nobody: i told you

_ both crouched down to pick up the books_

brainy: i can't wait to papa smurf see my big and complex brain

nobody: wow, can papa smurf see what doesn't exist?


	2. Chapter 2

_the two smurfs were still charging the books_

nobody: brainy!, i am tired

clumsy: me too!

brainy: oh come on, i a mnot tired

nobody: CAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING ON YOUR HANDS!

brainy: look you...uhh...the...ehh...

nobody: nobody...

brainy:...

nobody: you know, nobody, is my name

brainy: ...

nobody: i save you from Mystico...

brainy: ...

noobdy: i was "somebody smurf" for a very short time...

brainy: ...

nobody: we are roomates!

brainy: ...no, i don't remember you, i could swear i would see you before...can you help clumsy with that books?

nobody: thats what I AM DOING!

_they walked under a construction in progress _

handy; dabbler! , smurf me the wrench, please

_The smurf grabbed it, but as his hands were full of oil, he dropped it and fell over brainy's head, who was about to start another speech, it made him fell down , unconsious _

clumsy: brainy!

nobody: YES!...i mean. oh brainy, poor thing..._yes!_

_clusmy ran after him a shook him _

clumsy: brainy! , brainy!

handy: don't worry clumsy, he is just knocked out

smurfette: we have to smurf him to his home...and prepare some of tea...

clumsy: for brainy?

smurfette: no,for you, you look pale to death

_They took brainy to his bed, and after that,went to the lunch _

clumsy: i wonder if brainy already woke up

nobody: do you want to see how is him?

clumsy: please

nobody: fine, but let me finish my cake...

* * *

_As said, they went to their house, but a noises were heard_

clumsy: it seems brainy is already awake

_They opened the door and saw brainy disordering and destroying things_

brainy. once i have this house, i´ll get the village, and after...the whole world! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!...

nobody: did he just smurf an evil laugth?

clumsy: golly, i have a bad feeling


	3. Chapter 3

_Clumsy hugged brainy , by the neck _

clumsy: brainy we were worried about you!

nobody: we?

brainy: don't touch me!

clumsy: but ...we are friends

brainy: friends?...

_He looked around the house and find a picture of him and clumsy_

brainy: it's true!, you should be my evil sidekick!

nobody: evil what?

clumsy: really?, i am not into "evil"

brainy: shut up!, you and me will take this poor village and it will be remembered as the place me, the most powerfull villain, borned

nobody: clumsy, can we talk?

_they went apart from brainy _

clumsy: golly , brainy thinks he is a villiain

nobody: he bump his head really hard

clumsy: what we´re gonna do?

nobody: well,we have two options , one, tell to papa smurf , and he is not here , is with mother nature

clumsy: what's the option number two?

nobody: is...go with him

clumsy: how?

nobody: we pretend be his sidekicks,until he smurfs better

clumsy: but i don't want be evil!

nobody: is like a game , just smurf the eye on brainy

clumsy: fine

brainy: now , if you finished to talk, we have to plain our evil things

_clumsy leadned and accidentally crashed a lamp_

brainy: and you,for your destruction skills , you will be "Wrekcer", and my name will be something simple like "spectacular wicked embodiment of evil ,terribly invincible , executer of the peace , and impregnated with evilness"

clumsy: spectacular...what?

brainy: maybe i should cut it, like S.W.E.E.T.I.E.P.I.E!

nobody: (giggles) sweetiepie?

brainy: oh, i forgot give you a name

nodody: sorry what?

brainy: you will be..."the other"

nobody: what original


	4. Chapter 4

_in brainy´s hut, the three smurfs were making "supervillains" costumes , but as none of them had skill to sew, the costumes were a little...ugly _

-ouh!, brainy! i smurfed my finger with the needle!_-cryed nobody,rubbing his finger _

_-_i don't know who is that "brainy"!, i am SWEETIEPIE!- _screamed brainy,putting up a black cape and a mask of the same color _

-golly,we could just smurf tailor to smurf us a supervillains costumes-_said clumsy,who was tangled with the thread_

_Brainy jumped over a table and raised a finger _

_-_we are not going to interact with the enemy!-

-is tailor an enemy?-_asked nobody,helping clumsy with the thread _

-THE WORLD IS OUR ENEMY!-

-i don't know what brainy is worse- _whispered nobody-_ the exploiter,selfish and crazy one, OR THIS ONE!-

_When they finished, brainy took them out and climbed the roof to see the village _

-look at this place, so peacefull,so jolly...and will be ours soon, we are going to take this village and lather , the entire world! hahahahaa!-

-we just lost him-_said nobody_

_-_what we could smurf for him?-_asked clumsy _

_-_we could push him since here,and say it was an accident-

-now, lets star our evil plan!-

* * *

-so...is this your evil plain?- _asked nobody, totally confussed _

_Brainy was putting a rock,in the middle of the path_

_-_oh,this is just the beggining_ ,_ my loyal sidekick, this rock will be an obstacle and all the poor smurfs who walk around here...PLAF!,their face will hit the floor!-

-are you smurfing kidding me?-_said nobody raising an eyebrow_

_-_yeah brainy,..that is so cruel!-_cryed clumsy,covering his face _

_Then,they saw hefty, jogging towards them_

_-_there is! our first victim, hide in!-_screamed brainy,pulling both smurfs behind a mushroom  
_

_Hefty tripped with the rock,and got up _

-ouch, i should have smurfed this rock-

_he picked the rock and moved it away to the path _

-good,now nobody else will trip with this-

_The smurf went back to his ride normally_

_Brainy was shocked _

_-_ amazing...MY PLAN WORKED!,HAD YOU SEEN THE PAIN ON HIS FACE?,PURE EVIL!-


	5. Chapter 5

_In the village's dinning area,greedy smurf was giving every smurf their morning muffins , but something turned wrong..., everysmurf noticed a strange thing in the taste _

-Jokey smurf!- _cryed greedy spitting out his muffin _

-yeah?,what i smurfed this time?- _asked him innocently _

_-_You know what you smurfed!, you change the sugar and poured salt in the dough instead!- _said him,while the other smurfs stared at jokey in disapproval_

-hey!, it wasn't me this time ,It is offensive you think i would have do that-

-He has a point greedy-_intervened smurfette- _you can't just smurf jokey like that, you don't have proofs-

-right, salt instead of sugar?, that is so a childish joke,i would be more professional-_ said jokey _

_At that time,the muffins of everyone exploted ,save for baby smurf´s _

-THAT! was me- _said jokey roaring with laughter __  
_

-you are not helping yourself jokey-_muttered smurfette,cleaning herself , while the other smurfs tried to clean _

_At the other side of the table,brainy rubbed his hands , nobody and clumsy noticed this _

-Brainy..-_whispered nobody trying to don't be heared-_Brainy...hey brainy...

_The smurf with glasses didn't heard him at all _

\- i mean...-_nobody sighed in annoyance- _Sweetypie...

_Brainy turned to see him and smirked evily _

_-_what you have to say?,my loyal sidekick-

-tell me it wasn't you the one who smurfed that stupid joke of the salt and sugar-

-Oh, the other,the other ,the other...

-i so hate that name...

-you never should underestimated the salt, isn't their life less sweet now,look at them,they are mourning...

-It was more cause of jokey than you...

-oh,it is "the other" , it is?, once we destroy the village , we could start with the world, come with me now! TO FULL THIS WORLD OF EVILNESS!-

-Can we finish to eat first?,i am starving- _asked clumsy , chewing his toast_

-fine,we are going to eat..AND THEN WE´LL FULL THIS WORLD OF EVIL!-

_Many smurfs who were close to him, just shrugged and moved away a little , Dreamy rose from his seat _

_-_Where are you going?-_ asked_ _ Marco who was next to him _

_-_i have things to do-_said dreamy , rushing towards his hut_

* * *

_The idealist smurf started to walk in circles in his home_

-this can't be,brainy had smurfed in a terrible villain!,what i´m going to do?, should i tell to papa smurf?..no,i have a better idea-

_He pulled out of his poket , a large piece of paper _

-This is the perfect opportunity to make true my dream number 34, i will be...a CHEESE TASTER!..no wait,thats dream number 33, i will be a...SUPERHERO!, be carefull brainy, the power of justice will stop you and all you evil


	6. Chapter 6

_and then,our new hero and savior, dreamy smurf, decided to fight the forces of the evil , the terrible, and the cunning ; "SWEETIEPIE"!, could he smurf it? or would he destroyed?, discover it later in the adventures of..._

hefty: poet , what are you doing?

poet: shh, i am narrating dreamy's new adventures

hefty: yeah, i can see that, what i mean is : why?

poet: he told me he needed one to be a real superhero, ahem.._But then dreamy realized that he needed something..._

dreamy: oh no, they are three and i am just one,i´ll need sidekicks!

hefty: yeah,goo luck with that

dreamy: hefty! , you are strong and mighty, together we´ll could smurf out sweetiepie!

hefty: yeah,thanks but i have better things to do than smurf with these freaks

dreamy: fine,who needes him?, everysmurf else would take it...

smurfette: if that means so much to you, i could be

dreamy: oh no,you are a girl,and isn't gonna work at least we get more men

smurfette: what do you mean?

dreamy: well,when the hero has a girl partner , they allways have to rescue her , so,no thanks

* * *

dreamy: so, as a talented enginer, you could be a perfect sidekick

handy: thanks dreamy, but i am too bussy to play smurfling games

* * *

dreamy: what do you think?

greedy: yeah!,i join

dreamy: smurftastic!, sweetiepie will be destroyed

greedy: sweetiepie?,i tough you said we´ll eat pies

* * *

dreamy: what do you say Marco?, you and me in an adventure!

marco: was i your first option?

dreamy: well...no but...

marco: get out

dreamy: but this is my hut

marco: get out anyway

* * *

dreamy: so,i smurfed my mind about be team with a girl...what do you say?, would you be "supersmurfgirl" ?

sassette: really?

smurfette: really?, you consider her and not me?

sassette: can i?,can i? please farmer can i?

farmer: sure you can...

sassette: yea..

farmer: ..when pigs learn to fly

sassette: aww

smurfette: what about clumsy?

dreamy: clumsy is a bad guy

smurfette: in what universe?

dreamy: smurfette,...too late to ask you..

smurfette: yes

dreamy: i smurfed you´ll say that

* * *

pushover: NO! no no no nooooooooooo!

dreamy: fine, got it, smurfs since you learned that word you just don't stop

pushover: sorry,it feels good

* * *

dreamy: (_kneeling) _please jokey!, i´ll do everything you smurf

jokey: why i was your first option?

dreamy: cause you are more a "villain appeal"

jokey: i´m flatter , but i am not interested

dreamy: please...

jokey: sorry but..no

_he started to walk away _

dreamy: aww,it seems i´ll have to smurf brainy i alone

_jokey backed down _

jokey: whoa whoa , are you saying that you are against brainy?

dreamy: yes

jokey: and if we beat him , he´ll be totally humiliated

dreamy: well...yeah

jokey: captain smurf...you can smuf with me?

dreamy: really? finally! ..but we need somesmurf else

jokey: i think there is one smurf you haven't ask yet...


End file.
